My dear commandant
by Kaleiya
Summary: Si Flynn avait su ce qui l'attendait ce jour-là, il ne se serait peut-être pas levé... Quoique... FINI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia appartient à Namco

Titre : My dear commandant (oui, je trouvais que ça le faisait mieux en anglais qu'en français)

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta-lectrice : Eliandre

Genre : Humour, Romance

Rating : K+

Résumé : Post-jeu. Si Flynn avait su ce qui l'attendait ce jour-là, il ne se serait peut-être pas levé...

Note : Cette idée que j'ai eue avec Yuri me vient d'une fic de Little Rosebud (je ne dis pas laquelle car je vous spoilerai d'un coup). Si vous comprenez l'anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire et à lui laisser une review.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Flynn Scifo se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça...

"Flynn..."

"Non !"

Certes, il s'était habitué à ce que son meilleur ami le fasse tourner en bourrique depuis peu mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes. S'amuser à faire ça dans le palais impérial et surtout quand Lady Estellise ainsi que Rita Mordio étaient présentes, ce n'était absolument pas tolérable à ses yeux.

"Allez Flynn..."

"Hors de question !"

Dans un sens, heureusement pour lui qu'il n'avait pas fait ça dans les rues de la cité impériale parce qu'il en aurait surement entendu parler pendant un long moment. Mais quand même... depuis qu'il avait usé de son statut de commandant pour faire annuler toutes les infractions commises par Yuri avant la destruction de l'Adephagos, il avait commencé à se dire qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur...

"Je serai sage comme une image."

"Bien essayé mais c'est toujours non."

Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire remarquer ce détail quand ils étaient plus jeunes... En même temps, comment pouvait-il deviner à l'époque que son meilleur ami s'en souviendrait et qu'il lui ferait un coup pareil quelques années après ?

"Je suis désolé ?"

"Tu as vachement l'air désolé Yuri..."

Vu le sourire en coin et l'étincelle de malice dans son regard, son ami était plutôt très satisfait de son coup. Il repensait très certainement aux réactions qu'avaient eu les filles, Rita Mordio étant restée bouche bée face à cette scène et Lady Estellise, une fois le choc passé, était partie dans un fou rire dont il se serait bien passé. D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait fortement Judith d'avoir été la complice de Yuri en l'aidant à préparer son coup...

"Ça ne sortira pas du palais cette histoire..."

"Je l'espère pour toi..."

Flynn ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions là-dessus. Certains domestiques et quelques chevaliers – dont Sodia qui était restée pétrifiée sous le choc – l'avaient vu le traîner jusqu'à ses appartements et il était certain que tout le monde au palais le saurait d'ici demain matin, y compris l'empereur Ioder. La meilleure solution aurait été de le mettre dans une cellule pour la nuit mais le trajet jusqu'à la prison était plus long et il risquait de croiser des membres du Conseil, ce qui n'était pas du tout une bonne chose dans le cas présent...

"Quoi ? Tu oserais me faire enfermer alors que je n'ai enfreint aucune loi ?"

"S'il le faut, je ferais passer une loi spécialement pour ce genre de cas de figure."

Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y en avait pas. Á croire qu'il était le seul à qui ce genre de chose arrive au sein de l'Empire...

"Et en parlant de ça, tu es certain que tu es en droit de m'attacher à ton lit ?"

Absolument pas mais il était hors de question que Yuri s'échappe, surtout dans cette tenue...

"Tu pourrais te tourner vers moi quand je te parle Flynn ?"

Le blond finit par obéir et regarda le brun... avant d'infiniment regretter son geste. Son ami était toujours assis sur son lit, les poignets solidement attachés à la tête de lit et les jambes légèrement écartées... révélant une partie des cuisses qui était cachée par la jupe bleue qu'il portait. Il laissa ses yeux longer les jambes finement musclées de son homologue – et qui auraient facilement pu passer pour celles d'une femme – avant de les remonter au niveau du torse qui était dissimulé par une chemise blanche à manches courtes – il se demanda d'ailleurs ce que le brun avait bien pu utiliser en guise de poitrine et comment il avait fait pour que cela fasse aussi vrai – ainsi qu'un noeud bleu noué autour du col du vêtement pour finalement les arrêter au visage très légèrement maquillé qui arborait un sourire victorieux et encadré par les longs cheveux noirs noués en deux longues couettes.

Yuri ressemblait vraiment à une fille dans cet accoutrement. Le pire pour Flynn, c'était qu'il ne l'avait reconnu que quand il s'était rapproché de lui et que, encore sous le choc de cette vision, son meilleur ami noua ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il allait en entendre parler un bon moment...

* * *

NB : Fin ? Ca reste à voir. Possible que je fasse une suite à ce petit texte suivant les idées du moment.

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul (joue sur la partie de Kaleiya) : Punaise... Comment elle a réussi à battre ce boss-là ?

Kaleiya (boit sa tasse de thé et regarde Orieul se faire laminer)

Orieul : ARGH ! Mais pourquoi elle a pas utilisé un sort pour soigner ?!

Kaleiya : T'as regardé si elle avait tous ses sorts d'activés ?

Orieul : ... T'as osé désactiver tous ses sorts de soins ?

Kaleiya : Tu croyais quoi ?

Orieul : Rien... J'ai juste oublié que tu étais moins sage qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord...

Kaleiya : J'te rappelle à tout hasard que tu m'as piqué de l'argent il y a quelques temps...

Orieul : ... J'avais aussi oublié ce petit détail...


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Ayant eue une deuxième idée stupide, je fais la suite. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! J'en profite aussi pour dire que le rating est passé à T suite à un oubli de ma part.

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Flynn crut qu'un troupeau de Rhinossus était passé sur sa tête tellement cette dernière lui faisait mal. Le fait qu'il se sente particulièrement épuisé et qu'il ait la bouche très sèche lui permit de vite comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait : il avait trop bu la veille et il en payait à présent le prix. Cependant, ses souvenirs étaient particulièrement flous et il lui était impossible de se rappeler comment cela avait pu se produire.

Il prit une position assise, réalisant qu'il était aussi peu vêtu que le jour de sa naissance lorsque le drap de lin blanc qui le recouvrait glissa jusqu'à ses hanches et aussi qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir dormi dans ce lit s'il se fiait au corps allongé à ses côtés et dont les longs cheveux noirs ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne.

Bordel... Qu'est ce que lui et Yuri avaient bien pu faire cette nuit ?

Le blond observa plus en détail le brun, remarquant que ce dernier était très certainement en tenue d'Adam s'il se fiait au dos nu qu'il avait dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci avait la respiration calme, lui faisant supposer qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Il vit aussi une marque rouge sur le bras de son ami, lui faisant penser à une morsure...

Une seconde... Une morsure ? A la taille, peu de chances que cela soit la mâchoire d'un animal ou même de Repede. C'était plutôt des marques de dents... humaines. Se pourrait-il que ce soit la marque de ses dents ?

Un grognement le sortit de son examen visuel, lui faisant constater que le corps à ses côtés était en train de se réveiller. Le brun se retournait sur le dos en se passant la main sur le visage.

"Dégage sale soleil..." fit-il avant de prendre son oreiller et le plaquer sur son faciès grimaçant.

Flynn resta un instant interdit face à cette scène puis, sans le vouloir, émit un léger rire, ne pouvant cacher son amusement. Yuri grommela quelque chose avant de le frapper avec l'oreiller.

"Toi aussi dégage... J'ai mal au crâne..."

Maintenant, il savait que son meilleur ami avait lui aussi abusé de la boisson la veille. Il finit par prendre la décision de se lever, son travail l'attendant dans son bureau, et constata d'une que leurs vêtements à tous deux étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et que de deux, il avait très mal au niveau de la partie postérieure de son corps, le forçant à se recoucher aussitôt.

Yuri retint un rire en voyant son ami grimacer de douleur ainsi que les belles marques de griffures qu'il lui avait faites dans le dos durant la nuit. Certains passages étaient assez flous dans sa tête mais il rappelait très bien le moment où Flynn, complètement inhibé après avoir eu la mauvaise idée d'accepter le défi de Raven dans un jeu à boire, l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche et que lui, en étant à son cinquième verre, lui avait répondu avec ardeur. Et s'il se fiait au fait que c'était Judith qui lui avait suggéré d'aller dans la chambre du blond, il était quasi certain qu'elle lui avait complètement pardonné de ne rien lui avoir offert pour son anniversaire.

Par contre, une fois qu'il arrivera à bouger sans avoir mal, ce serait bien qu'il vérifie si elle y avait survécu parce que vu les flashs qu'il avait, la nuit avait été plus ardente que reposante...

* * *

NB : Fini pour le deuxième. La dernière partie sera publiée le 25 septembre.

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : Y a vraiment des fois où je me demande ce que tu prends...

Kaleiya : Moi aussi je me le demande tu sais...

Orieul : T'es sure qu'avec ces nouveaux projets tu tiendras le choc ?

Kaleiya : J'en sais rien... Mais si je prends un coup de chaud, tu sauras pourquoi.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Ben un troisième et probablement dernier (pour clore correctement le truc). Je vous conseille au passage mesdames de vous munir d'un seau et d'une poche de sang (de votre groupe sanguin) au cas où.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Yuri Lowell avait vraiment envie de commettre un meurtre...

"Yuri..."

"Non !"

Il savait depuis toujours qu'il avait une malchance incroyable, cette dernière l'ayant souvent conduit dans des situations où il avait dû se battre pour s'en sortir. Seulement cette fois-là, ce n'était pas grâce à des coups de poings qu'il parviendrait à conjurer le sort.

"Allez Yuri..."

"Hors de question !"

Comment s'était-il fait avoir ce coup-ci déjà ? Ah oui. Judith l'avait appâté avec des gâteaux et des confiseries et, comme un gosse dans une maison en pain d'épices, il avait été piégé. Cette fille était parvenue à le convaincre, utilisant des coups bas comme la sucette géante agitée devant son nez ou bien le "n'oublies pas que tu ne m'as rien offert pour mon anniversaire" à grands renforts de sourires séducteurs.

"Ce n'est pas en frappant la porte comme cela qu'elle va s'ouvrir tu sais."

"Je m'en fous !"

Ça le défoulait au moins. Cette sale peste de Krytienne avait exécuté son plan de yaoiste complètement déjantée en le planquant dans un énorme paquet cadeau après l'avoir, au préalable, assommé avec il ne savait quoi.

"Ce n'est pas si grave..."

"Si, ça l'est !"

C'était même un crime à ses yeux. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait perçu le bruit d'une serrure qui était verrouillée avec un "Amusez-vous bien" qui étaient des plus suspects. Et pour cause... Il fut libéré une minute après de sa prison par... Flynn qui se trouva des plus surpris de le trouver à l'intérieur de cette énorme boîte et, qui plus est, dans cette tenue...

"Elle nous libérera surement demain matin."

"Elle a intérêt à le faire..."

Il en voulait à Judith... A cause d'elle, il avait manqué la fête organisée par Estelle pour l'anniversaire de Flynn et, par la faute de ses idées tordues, il était enfermé avec son meilleur ami dans la chambre de ce dernier.

"Détend-toi un peu..."

Ah oui ? Et comment voulait-il qu'il y parvienne dans cette situation et dans une tenue pareille ? Il aimerait bien le savoir.

"Yuri, regarde-moi."

Il soupira et finit par s'exécuter, sachant très bien que s'il ne le faisait pas, Flynn l'y obligerait.

Il ne se sentait pas des plus à l'aise dans cette longue robe noire dont la partie haute était bien moulante et dont la partie basse était fendue jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse gauche, une ceinture de tissu pourpre entourant sa taille. Le pire, c'était les sous-vêtements féminins qu'il portait en dessous, donnant une illusion de formes au niveau de sa poitrine, ainsi que la jarretière noire que le blond n'avait visiblement pas ratée s'il se fiait à l'endroit où se trouvait son regard.

Si la fois précédente il trouvait cela amusant, cette fois-ci, il se sentait particulièrement embarrassé.

"Tend ta jambe"

Un peu surpris par la demande, il s'exécuta, levant sa jambe gauche avant de se tenir à la poignée de la porte pour éviter d'être déséquilibré. Il observa le jeune commandant s'agenouiller devant lui puis, délicatement, prendre sa cheville dans sa main droite. Il le vit ensuite déposer de tendres baisers sur son pied nu, remontant lentement le long de sa jambe en y appliquant ses lèvres avec délice. Yuri frémit en sentant la main gauche de Flynn se placer sous le haut de sa cuisse tandis que sa bouche était arrivée au niveau de la jarretière.

"Des sous-vetêments en dentelle ? Intéressant."

S'il n'était pas dans cette position, il lui aurait collé son poing dans la figure pour l'avoir regardé avec ce sourire malicieux au lieu de détourner la tête en rougissant comme une fille.

Il tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers le blond pour tomber pile au moment où ce dernier prit la jarretière entre ses dents et la tirer ainsi vers son pied, la sensation du tissu glissant sur sa peau accompagnée de cette vue des plus... alléchantes éveillant quelques envies chez lui.

"Mon cher commandant, je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé faire cela."

Sa voix était à la fois joueuse et séductrice, la vision de Flynn qui avait pris grand plaisir à cet acte ayant balayé toute gêne chez lui. Lorsque ce dernier libéra sa jambe et se releva, jetant au sol le morceau de tissu qui ceignait sa cheville, Yuri aggripa le col de son uniforme, attirant son visage au sien afin d'unir leurs lèvres dans un langoureux baiser auquel le chevalier y répondit avec ferveur, ses bras entourant la taille de celui qui était son meilleur ami.

Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'une nuit sauvage dominée par leurs sens brouillés par l'alcool, celle-ci promettait d'être longue et passionnée, chacun étant libre de redécouvrir l'autre à travers d'ardentes caresses et d'étreintes emflammées.

Oui. Il n'y que lui et son cher commandant dans cette pièce... ainsi que, très certainement, la bande de voyeurs qui les observaient depuis tout à l'heure à travers la fenêtre.

* * *

NB : Fini ! Grace à cette idée tordue de jarretière, cette dernière partie s'est écrite toute seule alors que je galérais avec les deux précédentes. Je vous reverrai peut-être sur une autre fic, que ce soit les miennes ou les votres.

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : Publier le jour de ton anniversaire...

Kaleiya : Ben quoi ? Ce serait nul de ma part de pas en faire profiter les autres.

Orieul : C'est pas faux. Mais tu vas faire quoi pour les boissons ?

Kaleiya : Je te rappelle que contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une adepte de l'alcool.

Orieul : Je trinquerai pour tout le monde donc ! (va piller la cave à vins)

Kaleiya : Eh ben...


End file.
